Fortnight
by peace-love-eligoldsworthy
Summary: "What," He asked, stepping closer to Clare, "Does Edward Cullen have over me?" /two-shot\\


"What," He asked, stepping closer to Clare, "Does Edward Cullen have over me?" /two-shot\\

I wanna get this clear: I frickin HATE twilight. But Clare likes Fortnight(cough cough *TWILIGHT* cough cough) So i figured, oh. This will be interesting, eh? It's been awhile since I read Twilight(thaaankkkk god!) so i might get some of the sayings wrong.

Eli was getting bored of just sitting here with nothing to do. He had no comics and no Adam to entertain him the slightest. Just Clare completely engrossed in the newest installment of Fortnight, Sunrise. Why did she even like that book? Ugh. Ew. About some vampire and some human. How in hell is that even interesting? And a werewolf I think. Were those things even real?

They were supposed to be working on a new English assignment, something having to do with Hamlet. Eli did not want to read Hamlet. Hamlet was more of a last-minute oh crap I have to do this assignment. The kind that you wait until Sunday night to do and hope that you ace it, even though you know you won't. Except this was a group assignment and Adam was sick today, leaving Eli alone with Clare. Usually he would've been fricking ecstatic, but not under this circumstance. I mean, everyone dreamt of having a gorgeous girl as an English partner.

Clare was amazing, to say. That didn't even cover it. Smart, strong, beautiful. It took all his strength to not throw her on the table and have his way with her. Fuck. Never mind that. She has a cross on her neck and a ring on her finger. He could never do that to her.

He sighed desperately, tapping his fingers in rhythm to a new Dead Hand song, Control. Oh how he wished he had his iPod and his headphones. Something maybe to enlighten him for the time being. Too bad he left his phone at home. And anything else fun.

His eyes watched Clare as she slowly turned a page and smiled. The wind rustled and blew her hair a little, sending a few curls adrift. Her eyes were lowered and he couldn't see them well, but she had thick, black eyelashes. Her lips curled in a smile every once in a while. Something humorous, I guess.

He sighed again, hoping that maybe she would get the message to stop reading and actually pay attention to him and not that damn book.

Ugh. What did Edward Cullen have over him?

Eli had had enough. He waited a few seconds, making sure that she wasn't paying attention at all. Nope. Still reading that damn book. He snatched it out of her hands, an arrogant smirk playing on his lips.

"Eli!" She shrieked, standing up and strutting over to his side of the picnic table. "Book." She deadpanned, holding out her hand expectantly.

"Uh, nope." He said, popping the P and holding the book just out of her reach.

"Eli. I have waited for months for this book to come out. MONTHS!" She hollered exasperatedly.

"Fine. But answer my question."

"What?" She hissed with an eager tone, wanting to get back to her book.

"What," He asked, stepping closer to Clare, "Does Edward Cullen have over me?"

"Well, he's mysterious, handsome, romantic and he loves Bella." She obviously stated, rolling her eyes. She started to get a little nervous, he was close. Very close.

"Pshh, I'm all those." He scoffed as he rolled _his_ eyes. He still had the book out of reach.

"Whatever. Can I have my book back, now? You still aren't all those things." She was pissed; he could tell.

He leaned down and rested by her ear. "Really? Cause I can be all those things." He hoarsely whispered in her ear. She could feel his warm, sweet breath on the base of her neck. 

"Well, Uhhh." She fumbled as she searched for the right words. All snarky or witty comebacks left her mind as he got even closer, if that was possible. She saw the book drop but didn't do anything. She just left it there for anyone.

He smirked inwardly. "Well, I can make your heart race." He commented. Clare was pretty sure the whole entire town of Toronto could hear it, too. Thu-thump, Thu-thump.

"You know," He chuckled. "Your like my own personal brand of heroin." He placed a warm kiss on the hollow of her neck. "So tempting. So pure, so innocent." He mumbled as his lips were still placed at the spot. Clare shivered a little at the touch.

Clare moaned involuntarily and Eli widened his smirk. He sucked a little and Clare's eyes widened then fluttered shut. Another moan erupted from her throat. Clare's legs felt like jelly and she was this close to having a heart attack and a stroke. Simultaneously. He was just so goddamn close to her. As she was close to him.

"You know," He started again. "You're kinda like the lamb. And I'm kinda like the lion, right? Not supposed to fall in love with each other and all that bullshit." He traveled higher from her neck and to her ear, and nipped at it. For about three long seconds they stayed like that. Then suddenly, the warmth and Eli were gone. He made his way back to his hearse and swiftly got in, leaving Clare staring into space, open-mouthed. He gave her one last snide smirk and drove off leaving her behind.

She sunk back into the bench, still in complete shock from what just happened. It was so fast and so spontaneous, and at a park. A public one. Where there was children and old people and just people. And in the middle of the Hamlet assignment, too. Great.

Oh god. He was going to be the death of her.

Holy Crap. That was surprisingly easy to write. I wrote it in half an hour. (Can't sleep, got insomnia. That, or I think waaayyy too much. Either or.) I think I'm gonna continue this one or two more chapters. Ha, I got all squirmy writing the vampire-ish part. Oh well, enjoy:) I re-did this five times, trying to get it to at least 1,000 words.


End file.
